


Lover's Heart

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Parting was difficult this time, as it hadn't been before.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen





	Lover's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do song-fics, but I was listening to Silly Wizard's "Glint of Sliver" last night, and the song "Lover's Heart" got into my head and wouldn't leave. So therefore, you have VigBean songfic. A bit of angst, but nothing serious.

Sean placed the last few things into his suitcase, and latched it shut. It was late, and he'd have to get up early the next morning to leave.

Stepping into the bedroom to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, his eye was caught by Viggo's sleeping form, lit with soft light from the bedside lamp, left on until Sean came to bed. The light caught the faint gray in his hair, but also glints of red and blond, painted him in a gentle, soft wash of gold, and Sean engraved that picture onto his memory, for he had many months ahead without the real thing.

Oh, he'd enjoy himself, there was no doubt about that... the crew was fun, and it was always good to see Daragh and Jason and all the others. But as motherly as Daragh could be on occasion, he wasn't Viggo. And frankly, as much as the fangirls might pair Sharpe and Harper, there was only one man Sean wanted in his bed. _Sharpe and Aragorn_ , he mused. _Aye, that'd be an interesting pair. Wonder which one of them would top?_

The last time he'd filmed Sharpe, there hadn't been much to keep him at home--his marriage to Mel dissolving, feeling cooped-up and bored. He'd left almost eagerly that time, and thrown himself into the role. This time would be harder. Oh, he'd find Sharpe eventually--the dashing soldier was never far from his heart--but part of him would hold back, the part that belonged solely to Viggo.

Lyrics from a Silly Wizard album Viggo had been listening to floated through his mind: "Last night we spoke of love/ Now we're forced to part./ You leave to the sound of a marching drum/ And the beat of a lover's heart."

_Over the hills and far away for certain,_ he mused. _Ah well, there'll be cell phones, and breaks, and the like... we won't be apart forever._

But as he slid into bed next to Viggo and curled up around him, his head against Viggo's chest to sear the sound of his heartbeat into his very blood, the sound of drums echoed faintly in his mind.


End file.
